October 24, 2014 Smackdown results
The October 24, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 21, 2014 at the Intrust Bank Arena in Wichita, Kansas. Summary WWE's highway to Hell in a Cell made its final stop on SmackDown as Dean Ambrose once again showed Seth Rollins his unstable side, Big Show delivered an emotional Hell in a Cell message to Rusev and Nikki Bella made a “wicked” statement at the expense of Brie Bella. Dean Ambrose kicked off the best show on Friday night with a fiery message for Seth Rollins before calling his former Shield “brother” out to the ring. Mr. Money in the Bank refused to come to the ring — instead appearing via the TitanTron — promising to summon his Hell in a Cell opponent later in the evening. The Lunatic Fringe got the last word in, declaring that at WWE Hell in a Cell both rivals will burn together, but it will be Rollins who will perish alone. As United States Champion Sheamus joined SmackDown's announce team, The Miz & Damien Mizdow put on an impressive double feature. The Celtic Warrior's No. 1 contender this Sunday at WWE Hell in a Cell picked up the victory for the Hollywood duo, forcing one-half of Los Matadores to tap out to the Figure-Four Leglock inside the ring as Miz's stunt-double locked in an identical submission maneuver at ringside on the other half of the bull fighters. Would you call that a Figure ... Eight? Unlike Monday on Raw, Paige's attempts to distract her former “frenemy” backfired after Divas Champion AJ Lee hurled Alicia Fox face-first into the British beauty, sending The Diva of Tomorrow flying off the apron. AJ then pinned her foxy foe via a rollup before skipping away victoriously to the chagrin of her Hell in a Cell challenger. In a highly emotional sit-down interview with Michael Cole, Big Show made his intentions known for Rusev at Hell in a Cell. Dolph Ziggler outlasted Cesaro in an incredible Intercontinental Championship Match after The Showoff caught The Swiss Superman with a Zig-Zag for the win. Later in the evening, during a backstage encounter between the two evenly matched foes, the titleholder accepted his adversary's challenge for a 2-out-of-3 Falls Match for the Intercontinental Title at WWE Hell in a Cell! Nikki Bella took advantage of a fallen Brie Bella by tagging herself in and delivering a Rack Attack to her sister for a three-count in SmackDown's Six-Diva Tag Team Match. The self-proclaimed “wicked stepsister” then delivered a post-match message to her Hell in a Cell opponent, forecasting 30 days of hell for her “little, dirty Cinder-Bella.” A frenzied Six-Man Tag Team Match ended in surprising fashion as Bo Dallas once again pinned Mark Henry after hitting The World's Strongest Man with a Running Bo-dog out of nowhere. Seth Rollins called out Dean Ambrose, choosing to meet The Lunatic Fringe face-to-face with Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury guarding the ring. The move backfired, however, as the unstable Ambrose snuck up behind Mr. Money in the Bank and his security detail, inflicting a heated assault on his Hell in a Cell opponent. The elusive Rollins was able to slip away, but the same couldn't be said for his defense team. Ambrose made sure his former Shield “brother” watched as he took turns climbing the top rope to elbow drop each Authority henchman through a table. Results ; ; *Damien Mizdow & The Miz defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) *AJ Lee defeated Alicia Fox *Dolph Ziggler © defeated Cesaro to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship *Nikki Bella, Summer Rae & Cameron defeated Natalya, Naomi & Brie Bella *Bo Dallas, Goldust & Stardust defeated Mark Henry & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Ambrose kicks off SD 10-24-14 SD 1.jpg 10-24-14 SD 2.jpg 10-24-14 SD 3.jpg 10-24-14 SD 4.jpg 10-24-14 SD 5.jpg 10-24-14 SD 6.jpg Damien Mizdow & The Miz v Los Matadores 10-24-14 SD 7.jpg 10-24-14 SD 8.jpg 10-24-14 SD 9.jpg 10-24-14 SD 10.jpg 10-24-14 SD 11.jpg 10-24-14 SD 12.jpg AJ Lee defeated Alicia Fox 10-24-14 SD 13.jpg 10-24-14 SD 14.jpg 10-24-14 SD 15.jpg 10-24-14 SD 16.jpg 10-24-14 SD 17.jpg 10-24-14 SD 18.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Cesaro 10-24-14 SD 19.jpg 10-24-14 SD 20.jpg 10-24-14 SD 21.jpg 10-24-14 SD 22.jpg 10-24-14 SD 23.jpg 10-24-14 SD 24.jpg Nikki Bella, Summer Rae & Cameron defeated Natalya, Naomi & Brie Bella 10-24-14 SD 25.jpg 10-24-14 SD 26.jpg 10-24-14 SD 27.jpg 10-24-14 SD 28.jpg 10-24-14 SD 29.jpg 10-24-14 SD 30.jpg Bo Dallas, Goldust & Stardust v Mark Henry & The Usos 10-24-14 SD 31.jpg 10-24-14 SD 32.jpg 10-24-14 SD 33.jpg 10-24-14 SD 34.jpg 10-24-14 SD 35.jpg 10-24-14 SD 36.jpg Seth Rollins called out Dean Ambrose 10-24-14 SD 37.jpg 10-24-14 SD 38.jpg 10-24-14 SD 39.jpg 10-24-14 SD 40.jpg 10-24-14 SD 41.jpg 10-24-14 SD 42.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #792 at CAGEMATCH.net * #792 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events